hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Payne
|blood = Pure-blood |alias = |title = *Chaser *New Directions member *Professor *Head of Slytherin |signature = |skin = Light |wand = 9¼, Walnut, unicorn hair |patronus = |height = 5′11″ (180 cm) |friends =*Santana Lopez *Fangs Fogarty *Alisha Daniels *Jackson Whittemore *Theo Raeken *Rory Regan *Alex Russo *Finn Hudson *Adam Davenport *Quinn Fabray *Brittany S. Pierce *Scott McCall *Brody Hudson *Patrick Dunbar *August Doww *Bella Thorn |boggart = |enemies = |sexualpartners = *Zayn Malik *Patrick Dunbar |job = *Professor Potions *Head of Slytherin|family = *Pete (dog)}}Andy Payne is a Pure-blood wizard. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Andy also owns a puppy named Pete. Andy is having a romantic relationship with Zayn. He is roommates with Fangs, Noah, Rami and Zayn. He became Chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch team in his second year. He was a member of Hudbar's Army and the Order of the Elementals. Biography Early life Hogwarts years Andy was sorted into Slytherin during his first year at Hogwarts. He has managed to complete the first four years without much incidents. Fourth Year Personality and traits Andy is one of the easiest to read in my opinion, so you probably won’t get any startling revelations from reading this, simply because I think in a lot of ways “what you see is what you get” with him. He’s simple, and I don’t mean in this in a negative way, I just mean that with Andy I get the sense that for him the world is very black and white. For him, I think there is good and there is bad and if you fall under good then he will treat you with his incredibly inspiring goodness. But at the same time it should also be said that Andy , while he sees the world in black and white a lot of the time, is not opposed to shades of gray and part of the reason he has grown so close to the other boys is that they have taught him about those sort of “gray” areas. He is always looking for ways to compromise, to meet in the middle. I get the sense that he is one of those people who see the positive in everyone, and you would never hear him bad mouthing friends or anything of that sorts. It’s very refreshing to know that when he’s being nice it’s not because he has to be it’s because he’s legitimately the sweet and caring person that we see on a daily basis. I think one of the most interesting things about Andy , is his friend choice. I look at his two best friends’ Andy and Maz and both of them are often egocentric and sexually suggestive people on the Internet. It’s not infrequent I see people talk about how Andy is so naive and he misses all the sexual innuendos or whatnot. Well I beg to differ; I’m certain he knows exactly what is going on he just doesn’t choose to acknowledge it. For example, in the Sugarscape Mario Kart interview when Louis is asking him about “in front or behind” Andy gives him this look that says he knows exactly what Louis is insinuating and he just doesn’t want to dignify him with a response. I think in part that their friendships work because they balance each other out. Andy and Maz seem quicker to judge people while Liam (as I mentioned earlier) is more open to focusing on the good things and friendships need that. I think it’s important to look at his friends when u talk about Liam, because the people you surround yourself with say a lot about you. So I think that there is a lot more to Liam than he shows us. I also think this in one way accounts for the reasons he is the sober one at parties or the “serious” one. I think in part it has to do with his kidney issues, because when your health is threatened you suddenly treat your body a lot better than you would otherwise, but to a greater extent I think he is like that because he’s looking out for his friends. He seems to be too concerned about his friend’s well being then focusing on his “enjoyment” and I think one of the reasons he’s that figure in the band is because he’s always done it growing up with his friend’s from home. Which brings me to the next thing about Liam. Of all the boys I think he is most concerned about the influence that they have on fans. He makes the most effort to be a good role model for the fans and gets concerned about their schooling and if they are staying up really late and I think he genuinely worries if he thinks that because of them that fans are affected. In the same way he very often reiterates that he wants fans to be safe, and while he isn’t the only boy to do this, he’s often the one doing it the most frequent. He also seems to be the one who stresses the most over making sure everyone knows that they want to be out there to see fans, and they want to come say hi but that the only reason they don’t come is for their safety. I also don’t think you can mention Liam without taking about Danielle, as even he himself has said “she makes him him”. There is a maturity in their relationship that is admirable, in the fact that while you can’t look at their twitters or see him talk about her in interviews without knowing without a doubt that they love each other, but at the same time even though it’s clear that Liam is the sun in her universe Danielle still lives her OWN life. She has her job, her friends, etc. and yet she still manages to continually show her love, support and faithfulness to him. And vice versa with Liam. There is no doubt that he adores her and there is a strength about their relationship that I don’t think most 18 year old boys would be capable off, especially considering the circumstances. Even just the fact that when they see each other they can spend hours sitting around a pool talking and it’s not WHAT they are doing that makes them happy it’s simply the fact that they are together. I think it’s also a real testament to the strength of their bond that when they go away on holiday they were completely removed from the world, no tweets no nothing. And I don’t bring this up to promote their relationship (although I must admit I am partial to the idea of them getting married and having babies) BUT you can tell a LOT about a person by their relationship and friends so I think it’s important. This relationship especially illustrates a real emotional maturity in Liam. In the same way his relationship also showcases how much of a gentlemen Liam is, for example at the Brit Awards when he shields Danielle from photographers with that bag so that no one would be able to se up her dress. Most boys wouldn’t think of something like that so it just shows thoughtfulness well beyond his age, which I think is amazing. At the same time Liam also has the ability an youthfulness about him (Ex. Love for Toy Story). There are a lot of guys who are “too tough” to like Disney and he is very forthcoming about enjoying them, which I think is also very telling about his character. Liam also strikes me as very protective, especially towards anyone who seems in need of protecting. We see this in how he deals with young fans, always making sure people are safe and looked after but we also see this in brotherly he is with all the boys, and especially (in my opinion) Niall. Niall is of course not the youngest but there is this innocence about him and an openness that makes him seem almost the most vulnerable and I see Liam continuously acting as an almost older brother in protecting him and looking out for him. I see it with the other boys as well, in that if he ever feels as though someone is being left out or if someone is saying something in an interview and another boy is taking over him then Liam is always the one who makes a point of ensuring that person is feeling included and heard etc. He seems like the kind of friend who is always willing to help or to do a favor no matter what it is or when, he’d be the dependable friend always. Liam also seems very modest to me in a TON of ways, specifically he was on that reserve springing team and he hardly ever mentions it! He is obviously talented in a lot of ways, not only his singing. You can also tell how dedicated he is, not only illustrated in his relationships but also in his persistence in trying out for the x-factor twice to pursue a dream. I don’t see him as particularly intelligent, both from the fact that he always seems confused by geography etc. but also just his answers in interview questions are never very profound or interesting in the way the other boys are. His appeal lies in his humbleness and gratitude and kindness and so you can overlook the fact he often gives the “easy answers”. (When I say easy I mean the “we had fun on the music video, we are massively thanking you etc.”). I also want to stress that his answers, while perhaps repetitive have never seemed anything but genuine! He also seems like the kind of person who if he was angry at you he wouldn’t say anything, maybe he’d get a little quite, and reserved but he’d keep it to himself until it blew over. Sometimes you might not even notice he was mad and if you did pick up on it then he’d be really easily appeased. I can remember on multiple occasions him saying that when Louis made him mad it was super hard to stay mad at him because he could cheer him up so fast. It would make sense that Liam would be perturbed by Louis’ actions because can be very live in the moment, no planning, no worries about tomorrow whereas Liam would be all about plan ahead, what are the consequences. I think if Liam ever said or verbalized his anger you would know it was a huge deal. The same applies to how he deals with fans, I don’t think he would say if a fan had upset him or angered him until they took it too far (like the hate with Danielle) but I don’t think that means he’s not annoyed or angry sometimes. He just doesn’t show it because it’s not in his personality to be confrontational and I get the sense that he would feel almost guilty in calling people out for their mistakes and he doesn’t want them to feel bad even if they are in the wrong. This ties back to what I talked about in the beginning about him always being the one to look for a compromise, I think in a huge sense he would be the “third party” in every argument and squabble. He’d be the one to talk to both sides, get them to work it out and forgive each other. For that reason I think he filters for us, and I want to stress that I don’t make this comment to lessen his kindness and the significance of how amazingly he treats us. I do it for the opposite affect because it’s one thing to do something accidentally but it’s another to make the conscious choice to put our happiness over the truth of the situation. It just shows how uncommonly rare a person as genuinely kind hearted as Liam Payne is! Physical Appearance Relationships Relationships Good Friends Songs Total - 3 1994= ;Solos Gettyimages2.jpg|Torn (1994)|link=Torn ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| 1995= ;Solos GreasedLightning.jpg|Greased Lightning (1995)|link=Greased Lightning Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1990 Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:Payne Family Category:Slytherin House Category:Quidditch players Category:Chasers Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Music Club member Category:Songs sung by Andy Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Heads of House Category:Pure-bloods Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1979 births